Dorothy in the Country of Oz characters
by Clymnestra E. Nestor
Summary: This is just a list for characters in a new and upcoming project. Please r and r! I need ideas!


Dorothy in the Country of Oz

Dorothy Gale: The protagonist. She delves herself into the fashion world, and has to be the most beautiful of all (which was pretty easy in Kansas). She finds herself in Oz when she wishes for some "excitement". She is very fiery and does not understand the ways of Oz. Even though she hates the violent ways of Oz, she herself carries a weapon without realizing it: the Silver Slippers.

Thomas Tofergreen: The human counterpart of Toto. He has black hair and dog ears. He loves Dorothy (secretly, of course) and is sworn to protect her. He can sometimes be very selfish, and will often times ask Dorothy to carry him. He tries to scare boys that like Dorothy, away. His weapon is a gun.

Raven Cornell: The Scarecrow's counterpart. He wears glasses and has sandy colored hair. He does not need glasses, but he says they make him look smarter. True to his character, he is dumb and carefree, as well as an optimist, a trait both Dorothy and Frederick dislike. His weapon is a scythe.

Dominic Deadfield: The Tin Woodsman's counterpart, and somewhat complete opposite. He too does not have a heart, which leads to his heartlessness. He does not care for life like the original Tin Woodsman, and often disregards it. He has black hair (which Dorothy says reflects his black soul), and has suicidal thoughts. He used to have a love, but very little is spoken of it, because that led eventually to the stealing of his heart. His weapon is an axe.

Frederick Lionsheart: The Cowardly Lion's human counterpart. He has big green eyes, and long brown hair (which Dorothy says adds to his cuteness factor… and death repellent), and is a huge coward. Whenever he becomes frightened, he turns into a calico kitten. Frederick is related to royalty, and was actually disowned, because of his extreme fears of life. He, unlike the rest of Dorothy's "gang", has no weapon.

Belinda Bluescroft: The Wicked Witch of the East. She is a little kid with blue hair, and is very lazy. She usually lets her henchman do all her dirty work. She is a firm believer in blues genre music (which Dorothy finds out after Belinda's guitar solo). She is the youngest of the Witches, and the most carefree of them, finding the war to be mind-numbingly boring, and would rather "drown herself in music, than argue pointlessly for hours on end". When she meets Dorothy, she believes she can use her and end the stupid war, once and for all. Unfortunately, they don't see eye to eye… Her weapon is her guitar.

Scraps Slade: The Patchwork Girl's human counterpart. Scraps works for Belinda as a maid, and as her name states, she works with clothes… a lot! Her dream is to become a poet, but she is too scared, shy, quiet, etc. (the list goes on and on…) to share her poetry. She has red hair and is a skilled swordsman (woman) whose skills are only defied by Raven. Her weapon actually, is a sewing pin, which enlarges when she goes into battle. It's hinted that she and Raven have feelings for each other, but readers are left in the dark to the future of their relationship.

William Wunderkind: The Woozy's human counterpart. Along with Scraps, he works for Belinda. He has striking blue hair, and a blue tail. He has learned to become quiet when working with Belinda, (there's no need to waste a voice when someone's playing the guitar) and is something of Belinda's favorite, even though he is unaware of it, and she doesn't know how to explain her feelings to him. On a rainy night, Belinda was actually placed into William's care. William's weapon is a bazooka, which coincides with the original Woozy's love of fireworks.

Oscar Diggs: The Wizard of Oz. He has green hair and green eyes. He is the true ruler of Oz, and was trapped in the Emerald Tower (the Emerald City) by an unknown figure. He then learned to harness his magical powers there, and used scrying to see what was going on in the world around him. He soon found a "scryhole" that led to Earth, and saw Dorothy. He fell in love with Dorothy, and found that she could be the one to free him from his prison. He is then the person responsible for the cyclone that took Dorothy to Oz. He also communicates with Dorothy through her dreams, guiding her to him. He is also responsible for Thomas finding Dorothy and protecting her. He is a firm pacifist and is disappointed at the Witches, because of the war they started. His weapon is a golden scepter, with a cluster of emeralds at the top.

Violet Roosevelt: The Good Witch of the North. She has purple hair, and eyes. She is an amazing gardener and her prized possessions are her sleeping poppies. She was at first very kind to Dorothy, but due to a prophetic dream she had of her, that showed Dorothy destroying Violet's chances of becoming the ruler of Oz, she imprisons Dorothy, and eventually tries to kill her; becoming mad with lust for becoming ruler. After Dorothy defeats her, she regains her sense of mind. Her weapon is her gardening shovel.

Monday Smythe: Mombi's counterpart. She serves Violet as her advisor, when in reality, she is the puppet-master behind Violet wanting to become ruler of Oz. As a young girl, she was hated, because of her talent for magic. So, in result, she wanted to become ruler of Oz to be loved. She's the one who used an insanity spell on Violet, to make her loose her mind; and sent the "prophetic" dream. She, like Violet, has purple hair and wears glasses. Her weapon is her massive book that she slams people with.

Bliss Gooding: Gaylette's counterpart (the woman in the leader of the Flying Monkey's story in the Wonderful Wizard of Oz). She works for Violet. She is very selfish, and flirtatious. She is rivals with Dorothy, and competes with her to see who can dress best. She's also rivals with Dorothy in the love aspect, because she is in love with Dominic, and feels that he is in love with Dorothy (which is not true. He just likes to ignore people). She also hates Andrew, who, when they were little would always tease and prank her. She will often do everything in her power to humiliate him in others, (like he did to her) but they often backfire. Her weapon is a sword.

Esmerelda Black: The Wicked Witch of the West, and head of a crime syndicate. She has long black hair and black eyes. She's often referred to as, "deceptively sweet" and "beautifully cold". She has a deathly fear of water, due to: When she was born, her father was devastated that the crime syndicate's heir was a girl. He then then tried to drown Esmerelda. She, like Glinda and Monday, can see the future, but not very well. Many of her servants hate her and try to leave. She really likes Andrew and Trixie, because she thinks they like her. Her weapon is her broom.

Andrew Wright: The Flying Monkey's human counterpart. He has brown hair and one black wing, along with one yellow wing. He works for Esmerelda as a butler. He is a huge prankster, and was a childhood friend to Bliss; but when one of his pranks went horribly wrong, she began to hate him. He is in love with Dorothy (although it is hinted that he's in love with Bliss, and that's why he pranks her so much), and is a rival to Thomas to her heart. Instead of a weapon, he can duplicate himself and attack with brute force (which he often uses to try to impress Dorothy).

Trixie Plumy: The Glass Cat's human counterpart, and Thomas's total opposite. She was actually created by Esmerelda to 1) work for her, and 2) oppose Thomas. As they are complete opposites, the two don't particularly like each other. Trixie has pink bobbed hair and usually wears skimpy clothing. She is very flirtatious, and persuasive, often trying to tell Dorothy to give up Thomas and "adopt" her instead. She has an insane love for cute things, and also finds Frederick, like Dorothy, cute, but has no feelings for him. Her weapon is a stuffed animal, which is a cat that grows and moves around at its master's will.

Glinda Scarlett: The Good Witch of the South. She has fiery red hair and is very, _very _dominating. She was the one who started the war between the Witches, once she found out Oscar was gone. She is very bloodthirsty. She owns a book that tells of everything that is going on in Oz. Her weapons are her hands; she can't cast a spell without them.

China Harley: The Princess of the China Kingdom's counterpart. She was forced to work for Glinda, due to Glinda's overruling personality. Glinda destroyed China's kingdom, and made her into her handmaiden. Due to coming from the China Kingdom, China has long black hair and will always wear a kimono. Her weapon(s) are poisoned throwing daggers.

James Mallow: Mister Spider's human counterpart, Dominic's adopted brother, and Glinda's butler. James looks exactly like Dominic, and Dorothy mistakes him once for Dominic. James is very cruel and one of the causes for Dominic's heart being stolen. James also severely wounded Frederick when he was little, which led to his extreme fears. Both Dominic and Frederick are extremely hateful towards James. He, as well as many others, has some romantic feelings for Dorothy; which he tries to hide, but China quickly reveals. His weapon is a pistol.

Quince Harper: The Soldier with Green Whiskers counterpart. He is very young and has brown hair. He usually wears a green army outfit, as he is the Gatekeeper to the Emerald Tower. He is very good at keeping people in and out of the Tower. He lets Dorothy in, because he knows that she is the only one who can free Oscar. His weapon is his trusty musket.

Dorothy in the Country of Ev

Tip Kingsley: Tip's counterpart and "co-ruler" of Ev. The name 'Tip' is actually a nickname for Tipidopilingiounious. He wears a ridiculously large hat, which he calls his "majestic crown". This hat, he actually stole from Lilac, when he found out she was going to be the next ruler, it allows him to have the Life Touch. The Life Touch: whatever he touches becomes alive. Hence, he wears gloves to prevent this. He has black hair and blue eyes. He's often snotty and bossy to people. He has feelings for Dorothy. He is also sexist, so people find his love for Dorothy a surprise. He is at war with Ozma, for ultimate rule over Ev. He, along with Ozma, trapped Oscar in the Emerald Tower, hoping then to control Oz. Oscar forgives them for this, and is oblivious to the fact that both Tip and Ozma want him dead. Tip's weapon is his sword, which people say even without the Life Touch, that sword has a mind of its own.

Ozma Hart: Ozma's counterpart and "co-ruler" of Ev. She has blonde hair and wears very puffy dresses. Like Tip, she is spoiled and snotty. She possesses the Fairy Blood, which increases everybody's magic that's around her (often with nasty side-effects). She helped Tip imprison Oscar in the Emerald Tower. She isn't particularly fond of Dorothy, but will use her as a spy, to sabotage Tip. Her weapon is a gold scepter. This gold scepter is what allows her to use the Fairy Blood. She stole it from Lilac, when she found out Lilac was to be ruler over Ev.

Colette Rashel: The Hungry Tiger's human counterpart. She works in Ozma's court. She has orange hair. She is always hungry (due to a side-effect caused by Ozma's Fairy Blood) and will usually ransack the castle for food. She is very fierce when someone comes between her and her food. She and Frederick both have feelings for each other, but she doesn't understand his loyalty to Dorothy. Because of this, she often tries to run away with Dorothy and her gang. Her weapon is a fork, which like Scrap's sewing pin, enlarges in battle.

Olivia Green: Polychrome's counterpart. She has long blonde hair and wears long billowing dresses. She works in Ozma's court and is a skilled painter. She says she gets her skills from the Rainbow, which she says is her father (which no one believes of course… or should they?) Olivia is also a magic-user, albeit a very clumsy one. Her specialty is rainbow/color magic. She can cast magic rainbow orbs that either stun or confuse her opponents. Her weapon, along with her magic, is a paintbrush that enlarges in battle.

Peter Tock: Tik-Tok's human counterpart. He works in Ozma's court and is a clock master. He has blonde hair and blue eyes. He fell in love with Dorothy, when she woke him up from his enchanted sleep. Peter tries to befriend Dominic, because they knew each other when they were young, but, due to his heart being stolen, Dominic can't remember anything of his loved ones. Peter's weapon is a clock, which he can use to go back in time.

Terrence Rounding: The Nome King's counterpart. He works for Ozma as an assassin, a job that he rests assures everyone, loves. He isn't fond of woman, saying that they're too gentle, and why he works for Ozma is a mystery. He particularly hates Dorothy, always trying to kick her out of Ozma's castle when he can get the chance. His weapon is a dagger.

Jack Pensive: Jack Pumpkinhead's human counterpart. He works in Tip's court, and was actually created by Tip. He looks a lot like Raven, because that's how Tip wanted Jack to be. Jack, like Violet, has a love for gardening. He usually grows pumpkins, and will bake them into a medley of treats. He has a sweet tooth. Even though Jack knows that Tip is disappointed in him, Jack is still happy and tries to befriend Raven out of his own will. He often wishes that he could be in Dorothy's gang though. His weapon is a hoe.

Derek Horsefield: The Sawhorse's human counterpart. He works in Tip's court and was, along with Jack and Gray, created by Tip's Life Touch. Derek is very energetic and does not seem to tire. He is very hard working and loves to give Dorothy piggy back rides, for some odd reason. He says it comforts him. His weapon is a horseshoe/boomerang.

Oliver Overdeen: The Woggle-Bug's human counterpart. He works in Tip's court and is the only "naturally" made being in the court. He's very smart and he tends to brag about it. He can play the flute extremely well, and usually plays it to soothe Tip when he's stressed. Oliver is also highly skilled in magic, but won't use it because of his painful past. His weapon is a music stand.

Gray Morrow: The Gump's human counterpart. He works in Tip's court as a herald. He's very loud and seems to be the only one in Ev that can use a horn, and say Tip's full name. He has to wear a very flashy and ridiculous outfit, as he is the herald. He sometimes likes to strip out of it, during his duties, and run away, looking for some decent clothes to wear. His weapon is his horn, which can charm people much like a snake-charmer, or he just whacks people on the head with it.

Rose Ferguson: The Rose Princess's counterpart. She is the leader of the Ev Rebellion: a group that wants neither Tip or Ozma as their leader. Rose is actually very sweet and hates violence, but was put into the leadership position because people love her. She seems to be the only one who really understands Dorothy, and both are good friends. She's also good friends with Edmund and Billina, and tries to befriend all that she meets. Her weapon is a rose-like scepter that has giant thorns.

Edmund Sorrows: The Shaggy Man's counterpart. He's a firm believer in the Ev Rebellion cause, and is the one responsible for Rose being on the "throne". He's very merry, and rugged. People call him a hobo because of his looks, and he likes it. He always seems to get lost, purposefully, and relies on Dorothy to set him on the right path, which he knows ticks off Thomas, which is why he does it. He is actually Rose's long lost brother, but he doesn't want Rose to know this, fearing that she will be angry with him for being gone for so long. He is very popular, and all of Dorothy's gang seems to like him (except Thomas… and Dominic. Dominic doesn't like anybody), and currently, is trying to teach Raven the intellectual game of chess. His weapon is a skillet that he uses to cook with.

Billina Smith: Billina's human counterpart. She is a part of the Ev Rebellion and a farmer. She is very in tune with animals, and can somewhat speak to them. She has a strong maternal instinct, and will sometimes coddle Dorothy like her own daughter (or any one she can get ahold of). She has blonde hair, and is a very hard-working. Her weapon is a pitchfork.

Lilac Gentry: Princess Langwidere's counterpart. A girl that is part of the Ev Rebellion. She's very quiet and does not seem to be of much importance to the cause. Rose and Dorothy share a particular interest in her, saying they both feel something special about her. Lilac is actually the true ruler of Ev, as found out at the end of the series. She does not hold a weapon, but at the end, gets the royal scepter of Ev from Ozma.

Dorothy in the Country of Mo

Victoria Browne: The Queen of the Mice's counterpart. The Queen of Mo, who is trying to invade and rule over Oz. She's very haughty and stuck-up. She has a mouse tail. She's immune to Violet's sleeping poppies, which ticks Violet off. Victoria does not like Dorothy, and thinks that she is a useless pawn that everybody tries to use. Her weapon is a sword.

Elizabeth Ontrary: Eureka's human counterpart. She is dignified and everybody thinks of her as the ideal lady. She has pink cat ears. Trixie feels that everybody likes this new "cat" more than her, and often tries to take her life. Elizabeth is very cold and unfeeling. She, like Victoria, is not afraid to take someone's life. It appears that Dominic may have some feelings for Elizabeth, but for now, it's unknown. Her weapon is a crossbow.

Daniel Crosby: The Rak's human counterpart. He's actually quite timid and quiet. He, like Frederick, is scared of a lot of things. Frederick befriended Daniel, secretly, when Daniel came to Oz. He works for Victoria, along with Elizabeth. Daniel is a pacifist and hates fighting, usually doing more bookwork for Victoria. He can do magic, but usually when he does it, something "scary" interrupts him, and makes everything blow up in his face. Daniel has a large purple tail that he tries to hide. He, like Frederick, has no weapon.

Jonathan Harding: Ojo the Lucky's counterpart. He is a ringmaster for the Ocular Oz Circus. He usually wears a top hat and a red suit. He's a friend of Victor's and is an animal whisperer. The Witches and Oscar try to persuade him to join the army, so they defeat Victoria's animal armies. Jonathan refuses, but when he meets Dorothy, he falls in love with her, and she's able to persuade him to join. His weapon is his whip.

Victor C. Edison: The Phonograph's human counterpart. He works with Jonathan at the Ocular Oz Circus. He's very musical, and he's a one man band. He can also sing. He is one of the only Spell-Singers, people able to sing spells. He can act immature at sometimes, and he wants everything to be fun. He doesn't get along very well with Trixie, who thinks he's too loud. Frederick thinks he's scary. But both Scraps and Raven enjoy dancing to his music. He encourages Jonathan to pursue the love interest with Dorothy, much to Thomas dislikes. He sometimes accompanies Jonathan when he's on dates, providing romantic music. His weapon is a violin bow/ sword.

General K&K: The two Kalidah's human counterparts. Both are twin brothers who are generals over Victoria's army. They have bear ears and tiger tails. The two have a Hikaru x Karou relationship, but both have feelings for Dorothy, (though sometimes they say they are going to eat her). They enjoy scaring Frederick, and teasing Raven, that they know more than him. Both can act childish and immature. Their weapons (because they like to attack in a pair) are revolvers.

Ginger Aachen: Jinjur's counterpart. She's a general of the Oz army. She doesn't like to rely on magic, like so many of the Oz citizens do. Dorothy looks up to her, because of her strength and will. Some people see Ginger as grim and cold, but actually, she's quite girly, but hides that fact; fearing that if people find out, she'll lose her respect. Her weapon is a trusty rifle.

Edward Jacobsen: The Frogman's human counterpart. He is a spy for Victoria's army. He was placed in Oz because he's the only Mo citizen that does not have any animal-like features. He is sly and very charming. He falls in love with Dorothy and betrays his own kingdom to be with her. He befriends a lot of characters, as well as Dorothy. His weapon is a dagger.

Chandler Jones: Chiss's human counterpart. He works for Victoria as a bodyguard and soldier. He is very cold, and has a short temper. He has a particular dislike for Scraps, for she came between him and his prey: a human child. Chandler is a skilled swordsman, along with Scraps, who he is often compared to. His weapon is a bow and arrows. These arrows come from his back.

July Quincy: Jellia Jamb's counterpart. After Lilac became ruler of Ev, she used her Life Touch to create a personal servant for Dorothy, to repay what she did for her. July has curly pink hair and always wears a maid's uniform. She's inexperienced at what she does, so Dorothy sends her to Scraps for lessons in maid work. Dorothy and Scraps both fall in love with July, finding her very cute. July is very loyal to Dorothy, and will do anything she asks. At the end, July dies, protecting Dorothy from Victoria. She is given a proper funeral, and a place in Oz history. Her weapon is her feather duster.

Dorothy in the Country of Ix

Lauren Whitmer: Queen Lurline's counterpart. She appears for a short time at the end. She finds Dorothy a strong woman and desires to grant her wish: to go back home. She is usually emotionless, but she always smiles when she sees Dorothy. She does not have a weapon.

Martha Penny: Cayke's counterpart. She is a talented cook, and learned from Edmund. She allies with Dorothy after she finds that he has been kidnapped. She is skilled a skilled pyromancer, but stopped using magic when she burned an entire village to the ground. She then retired to the mountains. She has some feelings for Edmund, but is afraid that he will reject her because of her past. Her weapon (like Edmund) is a skillet.

Bartholomew Cross: Button-Bright's counterpart. He is much older than the original Button-Bright, and immature. He (like everyone else) has fallen in love with Dorothy. She found him lost in a forest in Ix. He is very bright, and optimistic. Dorothy feels that he's a lot like Raven, and that's partly why she lets him come along with her. His weapon is a compass hand that is the size of a sword. He says it helps him find his way, it really doesn't.

Alice Daisy: Queen Ann of Oogaboo's counterpart. She is the ruler of Ix, and is the one who kidnapped Dorothy's friends. She's not loved and felt that if she got "new friends" she would then be liked. She is mentally insane, and signs show she has schizophrenia. She holds a massive army, which she alone commands. Her weapon is a gold stick that she uses to mercilessly beat people.

Ryan Rounding: Kaliko's human counterpart. He's Terrence's brother, who's timid, yet tough. He's also very thoughtful and a great strategist, unlike his brother who likes to act before he thinks. He reminds Dorothy of Frederick. He wants to make everyone around him happy, and he's a people-pleaser. He is also a big pacifist. He worries about Dorothy though, noticing that there seems to be some aura of sadness around her. His weapon is a tightly rolled up map of Ix.

Angel Kyss: Nimmie Amee's counterpart. Dorothy finds her in Ix, and also finds out Angel is Dominic's long lost girlfriend, and a reason that he has no heart now. Angel is very happy, and Dorothy tries to keep the truth about Dominic away from her. She loves Dominic dearly, and will do anything for him. She doesn't remember how she got in Ix, or why she's there in the first place. Angel is one of the only characters that do not hold a weapon.

Jake Blethers: The Wise Donkey's human counterpart. He lives in Ix, and is somewhat of a myth. He has powerful magic, and is a seer. Basically, he knows all. Dorothy goes to find him to see what has happened to her friends, but instead, finds the _true _meaning of her being in Oz. Jake does not need a weapon.

Dorothy in the Country of Yew

Marvel White: Prince Marvel's counterpart. He rules Yew along with his "twin" Dolly. He is Esmerelda's cousin, and has no idea of her crime activities, or syndicate. He fell in love with Dorothy and hopes to woo her. He is a very brave and a skilled fighter. He loves cats, and loves to show his passion. His weapon is the Royal Sword.

Dolly Fay: Prince Marvel's female counterpart. She rules Yew along with Marvel. She acts "happy" about ruling with him, but secretly hates it. She often wears purple, and is skilled with the art of transmogrification. She is also a skilled potions-master, making her weapon(s) her potions/bombs.

Davie Jones: Cap'n Bill's counterpart. He is much younger than the original, and has a crush on Trot. He is the captain of the _Silk Dream. _He was orphaned when he was only five, and was taken aboard a pirate ship, learning the art of pirating. He is very of Trot, and will let nothing happen to her. He is one of the only boy characters who doesn't like Dorothy. He wears a fake eye-patch, which annoys Dorothy and Trot, a lot. He is often teased because of his name. His weapon is a dagger.

Trot Foresby: Trot's counterpart. She is very sweet, but can become unusually tough, when she is endangered. She is unaware of Davie's feelings for her, and becomes firm friends with Dorothy. She has amnesia, and can't remember ever having a family, other than Davie. She has no weapon.

* * *

A/N: These are the characters for an up and coming project I'm working on. I'm also wanting to do romantic one-shots with each of these characters, so please PM me for those you want to see paired! Also if you have other Oz characters you want "personified" (is that the right word?) just again PM me! If you want to know the canon pairings, here they are:

Dorothy x Thomas

Frederick x Colette

Raven x Scraps

Dominic x Angel

Belinda x William

Bliss x Andrew

Edmund x Martha

Davie x Trot

Victoria x Chandler


End file.
